


Конец — это только начало

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всего через две с половиной недели после признания Ямагучи хочет порвать с Цукишимой. Цукишима к этому не готов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конец — это только начало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ending Is Just Another Word for Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679381) by [someonenew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonenew/pseuds/someonenew). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву - 2014.  
> Бета - Aurumtrio.

Цукишима смотрит на Ямагучи, сдвинув брови.

Он не удивлен, да Ямагучи и не ждал ничего подобного.

У Цукишимы то же выражение лица, с каким он выслушал признание Ямагучи две с половиной недели назад.

Тренировка только что закончилась, и они вышли на улицу. За эти две с половиной недели никто ничего даже не заподозрил. Вслух Ямагучи этого ни за что не признает, но его мутит от мысли, что подозрений нет, потому что в глазах остальных Цукишима — игрок совершенно не его уровня.

— Порвать? — повторяет Цукишима.

Они с Ямагучи долго смотрят друг на друга, а потом Цукишима отводит взгляд, хмурится и заявляет:

— Я пас.

Отшатнувшись, Ямагучи тычет в Цукишиму пальцем и почти кричит:

— Ты не можешь просто сказать «пас», когда с тобой хотят порвать!

Цукишима принимает воинственный вид, и это значит, что у Ямагучи проблемы.

— Понятия не имею, откуда у тебя эта глупость, — усмехается он. — Ты же ничего не говорил до сих пор. Даже не объяснил, почему. — Он прищуривается и вскидывает голову так, что солнце отражается в очках. Выглядит устрашающе. — Тебе нравится кто-то другой?

— Нет! — выкрикивает Ямагучи. — Я… я люблю тебя, — произносить это вслух все еще странно. С тех пор, как признался, он еще ни разу не повторял эти слова. — Всегда — только тебя, — добавляет он с несчастным видом.

— Тц, — у Цукишимы на щеках появляется легкий румянец; на его очках бликует солнечный свет, и выражения глаз не разглядеть. — Так с чего ты решил порвать?

Двери в спортзал с шумом распахиваются, и оттуда высовывается голова Хинаты. Глаза круглые, как у бурундучка, и он все еще не переоделся. По-совиному моргнув, он спрашивает:

— Вы что, ругаетесь?

— Исчезни, — говорит Цукишима, а Ямагучи отмахивается с притворной беззаботностью: 

— Нет, конечно. Ерунда.

Цукишима вдруг берет Ямагучи за запястье и устремляется прочь, вежливо сообщая Хинате:

— Мы уходим.

— Хорошо! — кричит Хината. — Приятно провести время!

Ямагучи даже не пытается сопротивляться: не только потому, что у Цукишимы железная хватка, но и потому, что это выглядит так, словно они идут, взявшись за руки.

— Цукки, — но Цукишима не обращает на него внимания, пока они не оказываются за спортзалом. Тогда он отпускает запястье Ямагучи и, резко развернувшись, скрещивает руки на груди.

— Я переборщил, да? — неуверенно усмехается Ямагучи.

Решение было принято вчера, но происходящее совсем не совпадает с тем, как он себе это представлял. Казалось, что бы он ни сказал, Цукишима отреагирует так же, как в момент признания — лишь молча согласится.

Последние две с половиной недели были очень странными. Ничего, в общем-то, не изменилось. Ему всегда хотелось быть таким, как Цукишима, даже после того, как он понял, что влюблен. И он думал, может, Цукишима…

Если честно, само по себе признание было чем-то из ряда вон. Он думал, Цукишима нахмурится, или глумливо усмехнется, сказав что-нибудь гадкое, или грубое, или небрежное - или все вместе взятое, в чем он был, казалось, прирожденным мастером.

Или же Цукишиме вообще все будет пофигу. Для него, пожалуй, встречаться с парнем было бы слишком проблематично и бесполезно — ведь нельзя же жениться на нем и завести детей. Ямагучи вполне мог представить, что Цукишима скажет: «И ведь даже не притворишься, что мы — обычная пара».

В конце концов, Цукишима никогда не скрывал, что не хочет размениваться по пустякам. Казалось, он вообще ни на что не хочет размениваться, и очень глупо было думать, что сам Ямагучи станет в этом смысле исключением. 

Ямагучи смотрит под ноги и не может понять, почему же Цукишима не может просто принять все, как есть. Может, его никогда раньше не бросали? Может, уязвлена его гордость?

— Ты меня любишь, — вдруг говорит Цукишима, вырывая Ямагучи из его размышлений. Теперь солнце у него за спиной, но свет все равно отражается в золотистых глазах. Как всегда, он сногсшибательно выглядит, не прилагая к этому усилий. — И ты предлагал встречаться. А теперь хочешь порвать.

— Я не хочу, — жалко бормочет Ямагучи и опускает голову. — Цукки, я не хочу. Но изо дня в день я не могу не думать о том, что у меня выскочил новый прыщ, или что кто-то узнает про нас, или что ты поймешь, как сильно я тебя люблю, и решишь, что это слишком, — Ямагучи делает глубокий вдох, но остановиться уже не может. — Я даже не могу понять, почему ты сказал «да». Я ужасно, ужасно боюсь, что однажды ты решишь, что эти дурацкие отношения в старшей школе ничего не стоят.

Цукишима молчит так долго, что это заставляет нервничать еще больше. Обычно он не выбирает выражения, и мысль о том, что на сей раз он, возможно, обдумывает ответ, доводит Ямагучи до трясучки.

Он смотрит на Цукишиму и теребит рубашку.

Выждав целую вечность и еще чуть-чуть - Ямагучи слышит, как Хината и Кагеяма уходят из спортзала, громко препираясь, - Цукишима поднимает голову и говорит:

— Давай сходим куда-нибудь в выходные.

— А?! — вскрикивает Ямагучи.

— Я угощаю, — фыркнув, добавляет Цукишима. Он вытаскивает телефон и небрежно смотрит, который час. — Пошли домой?

— Цукишима, — пытается возразить Ямагучи. Он никак не может понять, что происходит. Он чуть не сдох от волнения, обдумывая этот разговор, а теперь все планы летят к чертям. — Ты не можешь решать за всех.

Вместо ответа Цукишима берет его за руку. Он хмурится — так красиво хмурится в ответ! — и бормочет:

— Ты тоже не можешь.

И пока солнце опускается за левое плечо Цукишимы, они стоят, не размыкая рук. Солнечные лучи, наверное, высвечивают, будто прожектором, каждую неровность и пятнышко на лице Ямагучи.

— Просто смирись и спроси меня прямо, — требует Цукишима.

— А? Спросить? — Ямагучи изумлен.

Во взгляде, которым его одаривает Цукишима, нет ничего лестного, в нем написано — «идиот». 

— Спроси меня, почему я сказал «да», — в голосе звучит нетерпение. — Если ответ тебе не понравится, мы можем порвать, — добавляет он с таким выражением, словно проглотил лимон.

До этого момента Ямагучи слишком боялся узнать причину — он не позволял себе задумываться о ней, купаясь в эйфории от того, что у него теперь появился — втайне от всех — потрясающий парень.

Но его губы сами произносят:

— Почему?

— Ты ведь в курсе, что я постоянно получаю признания от девушек, — отвечает Цукишима.

Да, Ямагучи уж точно в курсе. Теперь у него самого такое чувство, что ему подсунули лимон.

— И все же, — продолжает Цукишима, — я никогда не отвечал «да». Многие из них — красивые, даже сексуальные, — он шагает вперед, заставляя Ямагучи отступить. Снова и снова, пока тот не упирается спиной в стену спортзала. — Но мне никогда не хотелось сказать «да». Свидания в старшей школе — пустая трата времени.

От слов Цукишимы и его близости сердце Ямагучи стучит набатом.

Ну, если совсем честно, больше от близости, чем от слов.

Цукишима наклоняется вперед, так что его глаза оказываются вровень с глазами Ямагучи. Кажется, то, что он собирается сказать, причиняет ему боль.

— Я сказал «да», потому что тоже люблю тебя.

Ямагучи бросает взгляд влево, вправо. Потом тянется, чтобы выглянуть из-за плеча Цукишимы и убедиться, что рядом никого. И очень медленно наклоняется вперед.

Цукишима неподвижен.

«Так на него похоже», - думает Ямагучи и закрывает глаза, касаясь губами губ Цукишимы.

Каждый день они ходят в школу и на тренировки. Они проводят вместе так много времени, что Ямагучи не раз обдумывал возможность, что у Цукишимы появится девушка.

И он, вроде бы, хорошо знает Цукишиму, потому что они друзья — ну или, по крайней мере, Ямагучи постоянно за ним таскается, — но это что-то новое. Они впервые остаются наедине с того дня, как Ямагучи сделал свое признание. Он в ужасе от того, что чуть все не испортил, пытаясь порвать отношения.

Это…

Нечто иное.

Цукишима выдыхает и проникает языком в рот Ямагучи. Тот не сопротивляется, напротив — он даже расставляет ноги шире, позволяя Цукишиме вжиматься в него, и колени начинают дрожать, когда тот открывает рот и стонет.

А потом отшатывается, прижимая ладонь к губам, и щеки его заливает яркий румянец.

— Тц, — фыркает он. — Ты меня заводишь.

Ямагучи и хотел бы, но не может сдержать улыбку, и тихо смеется.

— Я готов понести ответственность, — торжественно говорит он, но губы его подрагивают от ликования. — Хочешь, пойдем ко мне делать домашку?

Цукишима хмыкает и поправляет очки. Ямагучи стоит огромного труда заставить себя не смотреть на его ширинку.

— Лучше ко мне, — говорит тот. Он снова собран, слегка меланхоличен, но щеки все еще розовеют румянцем.

А кончики ушей полыхают.

Он разворачивается и широкими шагами устремляется в сторону заходящего солнца.

Сердце Ямагучи стучит, как молот, в ритме «да, да, да», словно он снова и снова повторяет свое признание.

Только в этот раз признались ему. И теперь его очередь сказать «да».

— Цукки! — вдруг зовет он.

Цукишима резко останавливается и смотрит через плечо.

Ямагучи краснеет под его прямым взглядом.

— Прости, что хотел порвать с тобой.

Он догоняет Цукишиму и толкает его плечом.

А тот просто вздыхает, давая понять, что Ямагучи — идиот. 

— В следующий раз, когда решишь порвать, просто поговори со мной.

«Да, — думает Ямагучи. — Да, да, да». И это слово припевом звучит у него в голове.

Они снова трогаются с места, на этот раз — вместе, и Цукишима тянет:

— А, и вот что, Ямагучи.

— М-м-м, — беззаботно отвечает тот, а потом поднимает взгляд на Цукишиму и застывает.

Солнце снова отражается в его очках, и улыбка в лучах заката выглядит угрожающе.

— Никакого следующего раза.


End file.
